Many Firsts
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: AU. One shot about a sleepless night of reflection. Fluff. RLXOC. Series of one shots.
1. Many Firsts

Title: Many Firsts

Rating: T

Pairing: Remus Lupin X OC

A/N: Written on a whim about my OC and Rem. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus Lupin or Harry Potter, wish I did, blah blah. XP

It wasn't often that Al was awake in the middle of the night, though for some reason tonight she was. She pushed herself up slowly, breaking the light hold her husband had on her. She leaned her back against the headboard, and she looked down at Remus. His completion was pale, and his hair was flecked with gray. A fresh scar ran down the side of his neck, along with the older scars that already adorned his visible skin, and the skin covered. Despite the flaws in his appearance, he was still a beautiful person, though he viewed himself as a monster. Al had other thoughts. He was graceful and powerful; a brilliant wizard and a good father, husband and friend.

There had been a lot of firsts in this relationship, as with any relationship, and Al could clearly remember all of them, or all of the important ones. She could remember the first time they met, in Slughorn's potion's class the first week of their first year. He was just as adorable and awkward then as he was the rest of Hogwarts. She could remember the first time he told her about his problem, and the first time she didn't care. She could remember their first kiss, how awkward and clumsy it had been; in the hospital wing one morning fourth year after she had brought him some of his assignments. She could remember how Madame Pomfrey chased her out and told her he needed his rest, not to get all stirred up again. That memory still brought a smile to her face.

She could remember the first time they made love. It was over the summer between their fifth and sixth years. His parents had gone out for the night, and she had made the decision, and it had been one of the best in her memory. He was gentle, and yet not. He was proficient, yet he still held the awkward air he did about everything else he did.

She could remember the first time he said "I love you". It had been on the train to Hogwarts at the end of that summer. She could remember him meeting her father for the first time. She could remember their first kiss as Mr. And Mrs. Remus Lupin, and their first dance as a couple. She could remember telling him she was pregnant the first time, and how apprehensive, but excited at the same time he had been. She could remember seeing the look on his face when he held their son for the first time. She could remember the torment behind his eyes upon finding out Remus was a lycan like him. That look would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She continued to watch him for as she let her thoughts wander. She blinked at him as he shifted and her thoughts were broken by a soft moan from his side of the bed. He nuzzled himself closer to her, and he pressed his face into her side, and he moved his hand from under the covers, and sought out hers. He brought it to his lips, and he groggily opened his blue eyes. He looked up at her, and he smiled weakly,

**"What're you doing?"** He asked, she smiled, and shook her head, bringing her other hand to his face, and wiping some of his hair from his face.

**"Nothing, just couldn't sleep."** She gently lay back down, and she curled into his embrace. She felt herself relax, and exhaustion slowly crept up on her. She placed her head under his chin, and he closed his eyes above her, and planted a kiss to her forehead as he returned his head to their now shared pillow,

**"I love you, Remus."** She said, holding onto the bottom of his night shirt. He smiled, pulling her closer,

"**I love you too, Al."**

~Fin.


	2. Methods

Title: Methods

Rating: T

Pairing: Remus Lupin X OC

A/N: I wrote another one after a review I got encouraged me to make this more then one. So whenever I write a one shot for them, I shall add it to this mini-series. :] Thank you to my reviewers

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus Lupin or Harry Potter, wish I did, blah blah. XP

Everything Remus Lupin ever did was in a pattern, had a method to it. There was a certain rhythm that he walked, talked, and any and everything in between. Al had been around him long enough to know he had his ways of doing things. As he entered their room one night, she looked up from over her dark, thick-rimmed glasses and her perch on their bed and smiled at him. He smiled back, though before he made to greet her, he had a few things he had to do. He removed his coat, folding it over his arm. As he did, he adjusted the lapels so they were together, then he was able to lay it over a chair, though he adjusted the lapels once more as it was over the chair. He removed his shoes, by this she could tell he was home to stay, it was also later then he normally got home, and he looked about ready to crash.

As she looked back down at her book, she could hear him go into the bathroom. She smiled, she knew he would close the door part of the way, turn on the sink to wash his face, brush his teeth, and may use the rest room, or he would just come crash. As she thought about it, she heard the water running, and some objects being shuffled around. A minute or two later she heard a toilet flush, the light went off, and he emerged from the bathroom. He must have seen the amused look on her face, because he stopped, raising an eyebrow as he began to unbutton his shirt.

**"Something funny?"** He asked, his voice hoarse from the cold outside and the recently passed full moon. She shook her head and she felt her smile grow. She couldn't help but laugh a little at his face as she closed her book and looked at him.

**"Nothing, love."** She said, trying to make herself stop. He then folded his shirt and put it over his jacket, pulling the sides together. She giggled louder this time, and he felt the side of his face twitch, and he turned a little bit of a red shade.

**"Al…"** He warned. He hadn't slept all day, and wasn't in the mood.

**"I'm sorry, it's just everything you do is so…mechanical. You never do anything out of the ordinary."** She spoke with a sincere, yet playful tone that was all her own. He hadn't really thought about it, but he supposed she was right. He smiled, defeated and removed his pants, starting to fold them up, but he changed his mind and dropped them onto a chair, but he straightened them out, then cursed about it. She laughed,

**"I love you."** She said, putting her head against the headboard. He climbed into bed, and he leaned over her,

**"Mm, you sure?"** He said, his hoarse voice sending shivers down her back. She smiled, and she leaned up to connect their lips,

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."**


	3. No Regrets

"**Do you…. ever regret anything…about me?"** Remus asked suddenly one night, looking up from his book. Al sat on the floor, tickling their 18-month-old son.

"**What?"** She asked incredulously. He closed his book, hung his head, and spoke after a moment.

**"Me. My problems, not being able to get a job, having a son that's like me in too many ways. " **He said sadly. She knew he still felt bad about this, but she didn't know it would come out like this.

**"I regret nothing Remus. I never have, and I never will."** She said, lifting their son off his back, and taking him towards his father, sitting herself next to him on the couch.

**"He's fine Remus. He's normal, he's beautiful. He's going to be just like you, and that thought is a great comfort to me, every day of my life. He will be strong, and proud Gryffindor like us both. So he has a problem, it's not a great thing, but you've lived with it for two decades, maybe more. You're alive and well, and so is he." **She said, their son; also named Remus; looked back and forth between them. He didn't talk a terribly lot, but when he did it was very endearing, and now was one of those times,

**"Daddy!"** He called happily, looking up at his mother, pointing at Remus Sr. She smiled,

**"Yes Remy, Daddy."** She said, glancing down at the object of their son's excitement. She couldn't deny the look on Remus's face, the look of sheer joy and pride that only their son brought to his face. He seemed satisfied for now, and Al hoped he wouldn't keep feeling guilty, but then at the same time, he was Remus, and she knew this was impossible, it was just part of him…regrets ran deep with him. She handed him their son, and she made mention of bathing him. Remus always enjoyed spending time with their son, so she figured maybe it would help his mood tonight.

As he put their son down for the night, he came back to look for Al, but she wasn't in the living room where he'd left her. He figured she'd headed into their room, and he moved after her. He was greeted with her sleeping form curled up on his side of the bed. He smiled lightly; she'd always fallen asleep easily. He looked at her, and sat on the end of the bed. He was too lucky to have her, she'd always been good to him, treated him right, never judged him for his condition, or his friends; despite the fact her other friends did. She hadn't hated him when their child had turned out like him, in fact she had dedicated her life to studying what plagued him. She was an animagus, registered, and with him always during the full moon. She was perfect in his eyes, and he couldn't have loved her more. She delt with his insecurities, and was patient with him always. He leaned down, and he placed his lips to her head, and she smiled, her eyes fluttering open lightly. He leaned above her, laying down behind her slowly,

**"Didn't mean to wake you."** He said, kissing her head again. She smiled,

**"S'alright Remes."** Her words slurred with sleep as she laid down, nestling her face into his neck. She kissed lightly, and spoke,

**"I love you.**" She said, never moving her face. He smiled, and he pulled her closer.

**"And I love you."**


End file.
